Look both ways
by Minniemora
Summary: I don't own the rugrats! but they're awesome! So yes sorry for the babies bad grammar, and its horrible to think this stuff really happens. How the Pickles family  and the other babies  deal with tragedy Always look both ways before crossing the street!
1. Look both ways

I do NOT own the Rugrats! (Sorry for the bad grammar I just wanted it to sound real!)

Tommy's POV

Playing catch with Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil is getting old. I stood up and told them we needed to find something even funner! I picked my screwdriver and flipped the hook on my play pen. "Let's go you guys!" I cheered. On our way to go outside mommy went to go answer the door and put us all back in the play pen. We all watched her open the door and Angelica and Uncle Drew come in the house. "Ok princess now you go play with the babies while you're Uncle Stu and I go fix the grill in the back yard." Drew told Angelica. "Ok daddy!" She grinned. He kissed her good-bye and then Angelica came over to us. "How's it going babies?" She asked coming into the play pen and stealing our ball. "Give us our ball back Angelica!" I yelled. "What'cha gonna do about it baldy?" She asked laughing. I want my ball back! 'Cept I know Angelica won't let us have it. "Ill, well I'll." "You'll what?" She asked. I started wailing as loud as I could.

My mommy came running after me and scooped me into her arms. She bounced me on her side and patted my back. "Tommy sweetie what's wrong?" She asked. I kept crying until she saw Angelica with my ball. "Angelica please give the babies back their ball." "Oh I'm sorry aunt Didi I'm just so hungry I wanted something to take my mind off it." She lied. "Let's go get you a sandwich." My mommy said putting me down and grabbing Angelica's hand. Finally we can all get back in the circle and play!

Drew's POV

Stew grabbed the screwdriver out of my hand. "Hey! Come on Stu do you want this thing to get fixed or not?" I asked. "Well what is that supposed to mean?" He was insulted. "You can't fix anything Stu!" I yelled. "I'm an inventor I do stuff like this all the time!" "Yeah, but not well!" We both looked at each other angrily for a while and then he took back the screwdriver. Angelica came outside when I was fighting Stu and I had to send her away. I hate it when I can't be with her, but I'm trying to show Stu a thing or two!

Angelica's POV

Everybody is too busy for me! Aunt Didi won't give me any cookies, the babies won't play with me, and even my daddy is too busy for me! I went to the front yard and sat down on the sidewalk. I was just sitting and being bored so I lied down on the sidewalk and kicked my legs around above my head. I heard a noise and saw an ice cream truck a couple streets over. I quickly checked my pockets and found my dollar. I dashed towards it, but it moved too fast! I started running back and I tripped and scraped my knee in the road. I started crying, "Daddy! Daddy!" until my Aunt Didi opened the front door. "Angelica!" She screamed. I heard a screech noise and then felt a giant pain of something knocking me over and crushing me.

Didi's POV

I ran to Angelica's side with teary eyes. A car hit her and didn't even stop! I tapped her shoulder and kept screaming her name. She wouldn't even move. I tried to move her, but if she has a concussion she can't be moved. Drew and Stu must have heard the chaos because I heard them fighting in the house. "Help!" I screamed. They came out to the front door frame and froze. Drew covered his mouth in shock and Stu ran to help. He picked her up very carefully and took her into the house and put her on the couch. "Deed call 911 fast!" He yelled. I did and told them there was a hit and run on a three year old girl. They said they would be here immediately. "How did this happen?" Drew begged. "Someone driving and they just kept going." I sobbed. Poor Angelica! I don't understand how this happened. Drew stood over her crying.

Drew's POV

My baby, my angel, my princess, she's so beat up! I couldn't stop my tears. I can't tell if she's breathing! Her face has a bruise on it and a busted nose, and her eye was black. Her leggings were ripped and blood was coming from them. Her arms had scratches on them, and I think her back did too. "Angelica." I cried into the couch. When the ambulance came I called Charlotte to meet us at the hospital, but no answer. My heart was severely broken. They're still trying to figure out if my only little girl is alive or not. I wanted to hold her hand and tell her not to be scared, but I couldn't. Oh man if I could get my hands on the guy who was driving that car! Angelica moved her tiny foot a little. It just made me cry even more thinking of the pain she's in. I want to take it all away and feel it for her.

Charlotte's POV

I have so much to do today it makes me want to pull my hair out! Jonathon can't help me with anything, he's practically helpless with anything! I've been on my phone all day, but Drew called me, and now he's calling again so it's probably important. "I'll be right back." I said switching lines. "What Drew?" I asked. He was crying which was making me question what was going on. "Are you ok?" I asked him. "It's Angelica." He told me. I clutched my chair in fear. "What about her?" I asked losing my temper. "She's in an ambulance with me we need you to meet us at the hospital. Please hurry honey, it's awful." He told us. I dropped my phone and took off my heels so I could run as fast as I could. I didn't stop running until I got to my car and floored it. On my way there a police man pulled me over and asked me why I was going so fast. "My baby is in the hospital!" I screamed at him. He escorted me the rest of the way and I just kept running. The adrenaline from everything was making me lightheaded and exhausted.

I got the room number for where Angelica was, and I got in the elevator. When I finally reached the room I took a big deep breath and opened the door. I got heart ache when I opened the door and saw her. Drew was still crying and sitting in a chair. I sat next to him and started crying too. He hugged me and we had to just sit there looking at our only child lying in bed and we're not sure if she's going to make it. "How did this happen?" I bawled. "A car didn't see her in the road, but they didn't even bother to stop." He was crying just as bad as I was. It's such an emotional feeling in my heart right now. They ran over my flesh and blood like she was a pebble. I can't even remember the last time I didn't have a phone in my hand. I just wanted my daughter to be ok.

Stu's POV

I was watching my son and his friends play like nothing had happened. I still can just see what Angelica looked like, and compare her face to the face I saw. It's a gut wrenching feeling to see your brother's child, which you've helped raise like your own, like that. Then it makes you wonder what if it was your kid. I took Tommy out of his play pen and held him as tightly as I could. "I love you champ." I said patting his back. He snuggled to my shoulder like he knew I needed that. I can't stand this feeling that stuff like this happens every day and there are people that just don't care about the wellbeing of children. I called all the kids parents and explained what had happened and told them to come get their children. I kissed Tommy's bald head and he started laughing. I the sound of my son's laugh and I appreciate it now more than ever.

My doorbell rang and I went to answer it before it started getting knocked on, and sounded like a monster was trying to beat it down. "I'm coming calm down!" I said opening the door. Betty flung open the door and snatched the twins up. "Philly, Lilly, are you two ok?" She asked. "They're fine Betty, it was just Angelica." I explained. "Well how's she?" Betty asked examining her kids. "Oh it was traumatic, Angelica must be so scared." It's hard to really think about it. "Well you know she's not any old kid, Angelica's tough." Betty patted my back. She kissed Phil and Lil and then said good-bye carrying them both to the car.

Drew's POV

Angelica had IVs in her wrists and I was sitting next to her holding Charlotte's hand. If only I had been out there with her instead of in the backyard arguing over something so stupid. My poor princess. I'm so scared that she's going to wake up and cry. She's not going to feel anything but pain. I will do anything she needs me to do for her! I'm such a bad father. Charlotte cried into my jacket and just couldn't stop. I rested my hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. "I want her to be ok." She wailed. "So do I honey." I said holding back my tears. We just sat there until we heard a weak crying sound. We both looked over and saw Angelica waking up. We both got on the bed with her and started attacking her with questions. She couldn't answer any of them, she just cried. I felt so horrible. She was too weak to even scream, she just had tears flowing down her face. "It's ok princess, daddy's going to make everything ok." I said kissing a part of her face that wasn't injured.

She wasn't Angelica right now. She wasn't happy, or trying to get something from us, or just being her adorable self. She was really hurt, and I bet she doesn't even know what's happened. She fell back asleep for a couple hours while I talked with Charlotte. "Did you see what happened?" She asked. "No I just heard Didi screaming and Stu and I were in the back yard so we were heading inside and we heard her screaming in the front yard. I can't tell you, Charlotte, how I felt when I opened that door." "I want to find out who did this and sue them for every penny they're worth!" She yelled losing her easy to lose temper. She was crying so much, I don't think she's ever cried this much. It's a rare sight to see at all. I noticed that I was holding Angelica's Cynthia doll this whole time. It was in her hand when Stu picked her up, and she didn't let go of it, so I held it for her. "She needs to sleep so she'll have some energy to tell us what happened." I thought out loud. "When was the last time we even talked like this?" She asked me. "I don't know. When was the last time one of us wasn't working?" I asked. "Too long." She said wiping her tears away.

Didi's POV

I can't believe I'm standing here chopping carrots for dinner while my niece is in horrible condition at the hospital! I should have ran in front of that car and helped her. I mean if Tommy or Dill were to get hurt like that I don't know what I'd do! I love Angelica, but it's not the same as my children. I think this is one problem Lipchitz doesn't have an answer to. I was holding Dill when the doorbell rang. I answered it and it was Chaz and Kiera. "Chuckie!" Chas screamed grabbing Chuckie. "Kimmy!" Kiera yelled doing the same. "They're fine; they've been playing together all day." I said calming them down. "Didi are ok?" Chas asked me. "Well I'm still horrified at what I saw, but I'm just glad that not everyone was hurt. I just really hope Angelica's alright." Dill started crying out of nowhere. Kiera and Chas left to take the kids home, and I tried to find out what was wrong with dill.

Tommy's POV

My daddy said that Angelica was hurted. I think Angelica can be a real meanie, but I don't want her to be hurted! I just hope she's not a scared. My daddy held me close to him, but I tried to make him feel better by kissing his cheek. His cheek is rough with stuff that grows out of his cheek. It looks like his hair, but I don't have any on my cheek, and neither does mommy. I looked around and I couldn't see nothing. I want to know where Angelica is!

Drew's POV

Angelica started to open her eyes and wake up, but she had a tad more energy this time. "Daddy." Is all I heard from her until she started screaming out in pain. Charlotte ran to her and Angelica hugged her and sobbed. "Its ok honey, mommy's here." A doctor came in to examine Angelica and gave her a pain killer shot. She held my hand to make the pain go away, but it didn't help her. I held her on my lap when the pain medication started working, and her doctor asked her some questions. "Ok Angelica, now what hurts the most?" He asked. "My knee." She cried out. "Now how did this happen?" He asked. "Well I saw an ice cream truck, and I really wanted some ice cream so I tried running across the street, but I tripped and scraped my knee! I screamed and screamed for my daddy and then something knocked me over and crushed me." She explained. I started crying again and held Angelica close to me. "This is my fault." I said to myself. "No it's not daddy. It's that ice cream truck's fault!" Angelica said wiping my tears. "Please don't cry." She frowned. "Oh princess I just want you to feel better." I said holding her.

"I'm sorry daddy." She cried. "Angel, don't be sorry." I said petting her hair back. "That's right precious, your daddy and I are right here." Charlotte added grabbing Angelica's bruised hand. "Well we'll see what we can do, but her knee is in very bad condition." The doctor told us. "What does that mean?" I asked, with my voice shaking in fear. "We're going to see if we can fix it to where she can walk." He admitted reluctantly. "What do you mean see what you can do? This is my baby girl and you're going to fix her right _**now!**_" Charlotte yelled. The doctor felt intimidated and fled the room. I sat there with Charlotte and Angelica. "I'm not going to be able to walk?" She asked. "Don't worry cupcake, don't worry about anything." I begged. She started crying again and Charlotte picked her up. "Angelica what do you need?" She asked. "I need you and daddy." She cried. "Aw, Angelica we're here baby." I promised. I've never heard of a time Angelica didn't want something.

Betty's POV

I put Phil and Lil in the tub and Howard came to scrub em' down. I really am glad my twinnies can barely walk right now. If either one of my babies got hit by a car, oh man someone would have to stop me from killing the driver. I really couldn't ask for any babies better than those two. I don't want them in any danger, at all. It hurts to even think like that. I could Imagine Lillian going out into the road and some slime ball just running her down. Man he wouldn't see the light of day again! Even Howie would probably black his eye, and he doesn't get violent. "That's my Lilly bear." I heard him say while he was drying them her off. I walked over and helped him dry off Phil. "That's my boy." I said patting his back. I'm so right when I say I've got the best pups in the world.

Charlotte's POV

I have six pairs of police men, three lawyers, and two police dogs looking for the scumbag who ran over my little girl. When they find him I want to take care of it myself! My precious angel is sleeping on my lap, and all I can think about is she's only four. She's three years old, and she might never walk again. Drew passed out from exhaustion and from being overwhelmed. I waited there just whispering on my phone for a while until Drew woke up. "How are you feeling honey?" I asked patting his cheek. "Horrible. I mean I could have stopped this if I would have heard her!" "Drew we both know that this loser ran over our precious baby girl, and nothing can change that. There's not need to feel like a bad parent. No matter how horrible a mother I am." I said looking away. My backup phone started ringing again, so I answered it. "Mrs. Pickles we have so bad news." "That seems to be all I'm hearing today, so just get it over with." I told the policeman. "The man, who hit your daughter, is a convict. He was charged for murder and assault."He explained. I held my stomach and tried not to vomit out of fear. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "Well we think you should watch your daughter carefully, and make sure she couldn't come in contact with this man." He warned. "Well aren't you going to find him?" I asked.

"We're trying our very best, but he's tricky." "Well thank you." I said hanging up my phone. Drew looked scared. "What?" I asked. "I could hear what he told you." He told me. "What are we going to do?" I asked sitting Angelica up carefully. "Mommy is someone going to hurt me?" Angelica asked. "No angel, they're not." I said getting angry at the thought. "He'll have to go through me!" Drew said getting angry. "But daddy I need you." Angelica said looking sad. "I need both of you." She sobbed. "Calm down sweetie, calm down." I asked holding her closer. "We're going to find this guy, and we're going to make sure he never hurts such a precious girl again." I said. "There is no other girl as precious as our angel." Drew corrected. "You're right." I smiled kissing her. She smiled for the first time since we've been here, which just made everything seem ok.


	2. Silence is hard

Again sorry for the bad grammar it's just how the Rugrats talk!

Drew's POV

Angelica's fast asleep, still trying to recover from the incident. I want to be the best father for her I can be right now, but it's so hard to look at her. She keeps asking me why someone hurt her, and why didn't they care. How do I respond to that? "There was someone who didn't care if you were dead or alive?" I don't even understand how someone could hurt such a beautiful little girl. She's been different since it to. I've never seen Angelica vulnerable, not since she was a baby which was two years ago! A three year old girl! She's lucky she survived. He's lucky he survived! Angelica woke up and sat up. "Angel how do you feel?" I asked. "My knee hurts daddy." She frowned. "Daddy's here princess." I told her picking her up. "Daddy when do I get to go home?" She asked. "Very soon sweetheart." I said walking her into the bathroom. "Do you need a bath angel?" I asked. "No daddy, everything hurts too much." She said squirming. "Alright, ok calm down princess you don't have to if it hurts." I said comforting her. "When is mommy coming back?" She asked. "She should be here in about an hour." I told her. Angelica looked pale and felt warm. "Princess do you feel sick?" "I feel a lot right now daddy." She told me. She held her mouth and gagged. "Sweetie come on." I said taking her back into the bathroom. She couldn't kneel, or stand so I dangled her over the trashcan and she threw up. I was holding her in one hand, and holding her pigtails back with the other one.

Charlotte came in early and came in with us. "Angelica honey what's going on?" She asked. Angelica threw up again, and again. When she finally stopped Charlotte took her away from me and cuddled Angelica in her arms. Angelica started crying again which made Charlotte and I upset. "What is it Angelica, what's wrong?" She asked. She didn't answer. "Are you ok? Do you need your doctor?" I asked. She nodded her head. I called her doctor in and he asked what was wrong. She pointed to her throat and he told her to stick out her tongue and say ah. He took out a light and looked at her throat. "Ouch." He said putting the light back. "Is she ok?" I asked. "She has blisters in her throat." He told me. "Well she was just throwing up, is she ok?" I asked. "It's probably just a reaction to the shots. She'll be ok." He said standing up. "She should be able to go home today or tomorrow. Just whenever you're ready." He told us. "We can leave right now you mean?" Angelica asked. "If you want to princess." I told her. "Daddy I want to go home." She told me with sad eyes. "Are you sure you're ready to go home angel?" Charlotte asked. "Yes mommy, I wanna go home." She said. "Well if that's really what you want." She said picking her up.

Angelica's POV

I'm so glad I'm goin home! I've been in the hopsital for a bazillion years! I don't know why my mommy and daddy are so worried. I'm just a little hurt, I don't even know what happened. I just wish this pain in my knee would stop. I couldn't talk to my mommy or daddy because my throat hurts so bad! My daddy keeps lookin so sad, and so does my mommy. "Angelica sweetie how are you feeling?" My mommy asked. I wanted to say yes, but I shook my head no and started crying. I love all this attention from my mommy and daddy, but I really do feel hurt. I feel my mommy shake when she hugs me. I think it's cause she's scared. She took me out to the parking lot and I saw all the cars. I didn't want to get hit again so I started screaming and trying to get out of my mommy's arms. "Calm down sweetheart. Mommy's not going to let any cars hurt you." She said holding me tighter. It really hurts to even be held. Daddy came outside and tried to help me feel less scared, but I couldn't help it. I feel like one of those dumb babies. I don't want to die.

Drew's POV

Charlotte and I had to take Angelica back inside the hospital to sit in the lobby for a few minutes. "Daddy I don't wanna get runned over." She cried. "Princess it's alright. Daddy and mommy aren't going to let any other car hurt you." I promised. She just looked so scared I couldn't help but hold her. She's the cutest little girl in the world and it hurts me and her mother so badly to see her like this. She's a hard headed, stubborn, brave, and sweet girl who's been at the brink of death. I looked at her just sitting on a chair in the hospital lobby, with one black eye and a bunch of cuts all over her beautiful face. I picked her up and just hugged her. She wrapped her little arms around my neck. "I'm right here baby." I said kissing her cheek. Charlotte held her again and we tried to get her to close her eyes but that just made it worse. I held her little hand and looked in her eyes. "Daddy's got you princess." I assured. She gave me a scared smile and put her head on my chest. "That's my brave girl." I said walking towards the car. Charlotte started driving home and I looked back to see how Angelica was. She was sleeping and it made me feel like there was nothing wrong with my little princess.

Stu's POV

I was carrying Tommy over to my brother's house. I think the whole neighborhoods been worried about Angelica, but no one wants to crowd her. I knocked on the front door and Drew answered it. "Hey big bro." I smiled. "How's it going little brother?" He asked glumly. "So where's Angelica?" I asked. "She's upstairs with Charlotte. Poor thing hasn't taken a bath in five days." He said. "Which one?" I asked. "Angelica, I think Charlotte's been taking showers so no one can see her tears." He sighed. "Well it's been five days, and we've all been worried about her. We've been worried about all three of you." "Well thanks Stu, I'll watch Tommy if you want to go see her." I passed Tommy to him and walked up the stairs. I knocked on Angelica's door and Charlotte opened it. "Shouldn't you be working?" I asked. "I put Jonathon in charge of everything this week." She told me angrily. "Stu I'm sorry I'm just so stressed out." She apologized. "Don't worry about it Char, it's gotta be hard going through this." I said feeling guilty. "Thank you Stu, she's right in here." She said opening the door up a little more. I walked over to Angelica, and she was all bandaged up in bloody bandages. "She still bleeds?" I asked. "Every time we take a bandage off." Charlotte looked so exhausted. "How are you feeling sweet heart?" I asked her. She shook her head. "She has blisters in her throat." Charlotte explained.

"I think I have something that'll make you happy." I said grabbing a new toy I designed. "It's a bunny that lights up when you hug it." "Is it going to catch on fire?" Charlotte asked. "Not this time." I corrected. Angelica smiled at me, but then she frowned. "What's wrong Angelica?" I asked. She looked at me like she was sorry. "Oh it hurts to hug the bunny doesn't it?" I asked. She nodded. "That's it!" I said standing up. "I'll be back soon!" I said running down the stairs. Dry-erase toys! For kids with sore throats, or that can't talk! They write on their toys and they don't have to talk. "Watch Tommy for me Drew!" I said running out the door. I drove home and got straight to work on something that any kid would like.

Tommy's POV

My Uncle Drew was saying bad stuff about my daddy because he was really mad. I started beggin to see Angelica, but Uncle Drew didn't understand. He set me down and I pointed up the stairs. "Oh you want to see your cousin." He said. I clapped my hands and put my arms in the air so he could take me to see her. We went up and he opened her door. I turned around to see Angelica, but I didn't. I saw this scaredy girl who looked like Angelica, only scaredier! Her eye was a different color around it and she had boo boos all over her! I started cryin real loud until my aunt picked me up. "It's ok Tommy, she's going to be ok." She said to me. It looked like I made Angelica sad, or mad, but she wasn't Angelica kinda mad.

Charlotte's POV  
>I'm so behind on all my work! I can't decide if it's because I'm worried about Angelica, or if it's just the stress of everything, but I can't take it anymore! I want my little girl to be healed right now! It's hard to think that I was just at my job worrying about my work and all this stupid nonsense when my angel was in the road with a scraped knee. I should have been there to pick her up, and help her. That's what mom's do right? I feel so horrible every time I have to look at her. She's just so innocent, and she doesn't deserve this! She didn't want a bath, because it hurt her cuts, but I have to clean her off. I don't want any of those scratches getting infected. Drew came up to get Tommy and I took Angelica into the bathroom. "Mommy I don't want a bath. It hurts!" She cried. "I know sweetheart, but I don't want your cuts to get worse." I said taking her pigtails out of her hair, and she kept fighting me. "Angelica I don't want to hurt you, but you need to take this bath!" I told her. She started crying which hurt my heart. "It's ok baby, just calm down. Mommy's not going to hurt you." I promised her. I tried carefully to put her in the tub, but she latched on to me and started crying again. "I know it hurts sweetie, but you'll feel better afterwards." I told her.<p>

The water got reddish tint after a minute from her blood. I washed her blonde hair and she was still crying. Before I became a mother I thought that the worst sound I could hear was "You're fired" but Angelica crying, proved that wrong. I was so relieved when she was clean and I got her out of that tub. I dried her off and then dressed her in her pajamas. "Mommy I feel sick." She told me. "What hurts sweetheart?" She asked me. "My throat." She whined. "Ok, its ok let me see open wide." I said looking in her throat. It looked like a bomb went off in there. She had blisters and her throat was blood red. "My poor little girl. Don't talk sweetie." I said taking her over to her bed. "Do you want mommy to get daddy to get you something?" I asked. She shook her head. "Darling you have to eat something." I told her. She looked down at her injured hands and then back at me. Before I could say a word she flipped over and started to close her eyes to fall asleep. "When you wake up then." I sighed kissing her goodnight.

Chas's POV

I put Kimi in her crib, but now I can't seem to find Chuckie. Kira came upstairs and kissed my cheek. "Do you want to help me with dinner?" She asked. "Of course I do, but we need to find Chuckie." I said looking around the room. "Chuckie!" We both yelled. We searched up and down the stairs, but we just couldn't find him. I started to get really worried and I went outside to see if had gotten out. He was lying on the ground in the yard and I ran towards him. I picked him up and he didn't move. "Chuckie?" I asked. He woke up and started laughing. "Chuckie never do that again!" I laughed hugging him. I thought he was hurt, or worse! This whole thing that happened with Angelica made all of us start thinking more about our kids. I'm glad just so relieved Chuckie is ok.

Didi's POV

I don't understand how one tiny baby can put up such a fight. Dill just does not like getting dressed. "Dill sweetie hold still." I pleaded. "Hey Didi check this out." Stu said showing me this odd looking toy. "What is it dear?" I asked putting Dill into his crib. "It's a toy for kids like Angelica who can't talk." "She can't talk?" I asked louder then necessary. "Calm down deed, it's just a few throat blisters from throwing up or something she'll be fine. I wanna go take this over there and see what my brother has to say about my 'bad inventions' now that he has something so he can understand his daughter." Stu laughed. "Stu it's midnight, go tomorrow." I told him. An hour later when both my children were asleep and I was just so tired I finally laid down. "Stu can I ask you a question?" "Sure Didi, what's wrong?" He asked with a yawn. "Do you think it's my fault Angelica got hurt?" I asked. "What? Didi, it's not your fault! If anything it's mine for distracting Drew." He sighed. "Stu don't you dare blame yourself." I begged. I just wish this whole thing never happened. It's so hard for everyone right now. I snuggled up to Stew and fell asleep.

Drew's POV  
>I heard Angelica screaming from her room and went dashing down the hallway. I opened her door and she was in her bed crying her eyes out. "Angel stop screaming you'll hurt your throat." I warned. She squeezed my arm firmly from the pain. "It's ok sweetheart. Do you want something to eat?" I asked. She nodded her head and I carried her down the stairs. "What do you want precious? I'll get you anything."I said placing her in her booster seat. She pointed to the cookie jar. "Well sugarplum I don't know about cookies on your throat I was thinking more along the lines of ice cream." I smiled. She scooted back in her seat and shook her head. Angelica you <em>love<em> ice cream why don't you...Oh sweetie its ok. You've eaten ice cream all your life don't worry about that ice cream truck." I notice Angelica's lost a lot of weight. "Princess what about pudding?" I asked. She nodded and when I handed it to her she gobbled it down so quickly it shocked me. I don't even remember the last time she ate which made me feel guilty. "Are you still hungry pumpkin?" I asked. She shook her head. "Now princess you know you have to eat even if it hurts." I told her. She sighed and then nodded. "Good girl." I smiled rubbing her head. "I love you daddy." She told me with a scratchy voice. "Oh princess I love you too." I said hugging her and going back to the refrigerator.

Charlotte's nightmare

I had a giant stack of papers on my desk, and Jonathon took the day off! Why can't he think about anyone but himself? I looked at a picture of Drew and my little girl on my desk and I wondered what they were doing. Angelica's probably playing with her cousin and the babies, Drew's probably with his younger brother, and where am I? At my job. I'm missing so much, but I need this job. I love this job! I love my family too though. I sat back down and started doing some of the reports until I heard my phone ring. "Hello?" "Charlotte come to the house. It's an emergency." I heard my crying husband say. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Please." He begged. "I'll be right there." I said running to my car. I was driving there quickly and then I slammed on the breaks when I saw what was in the road. I got out of my car and saw my only baby girl's lifeless body lying in the middle of the road and her father crying over her. I couldn't catch my breath, or think the right way. I passed out on the sidewalk and woke up at a funeral. I couldn't bear to watch them burry my angel so I had to cry into my husband while my phone rang. If I wasn't so busy with work I could have saved her! I threw my phone in an empty grave and then I got on my knees and cried. My daughter really was an angel now. She was with God in heaven.

End Dream

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs and Drew ran up the stairs and into our room holding our Angelica. "My baby!" I screamed grabbing Angelica. I kissed her over and over. "Angelica we're going straight to the hospital and doing whatever we can to get you better first thing in the morning." I told her embracing her in my arms. She smiled at me and Drew said she should stay with us in case she needed something. I agreed, but mainly because I wanted to know she was safe and where she was. I didn't want to go back to sleep, I just lied there with my family for a few hours.

Stu's POV

I woke up at seven in the morning to take the new toy over to Angelica. Didi was still sleeping, but Tommy was wide awake so I decided to take him with me. I drove to their house and I saw my big brother in the front yard. "Hey big bro." I smiled. "Hey little bro, hi Tommy." He smiled petting Tommy's head. "So check this out." I said handing Drew my new toy. "It's a teddy bear." He pointed out. "That Angelica can write on and then erase it so she can heal and you can understand her." I explained. "Wow, you finally invented something I can use. Thanks Stu, I mean ever since I got home I've felt like Angelica was a baby all over again. I hear and see her cry but I never really know what she needs. Thanks little brother." Drew said hugging me. It's obvious he really is torn up about this. I can see where he's coming from though, if either of my little boys wandered off into traffic I'd be steamed if they got hurt.

Drew's POV

I took the new toy into my room to give it to my angel. She was lying down next to her mother and they looked so alike it made me smile. Angelica rubbed her tired eyes and smiled at me. "Good morning princess." I said kissing her forehead. I handed her the toy and then I remembered something. She can't even spell her own name. "Angelica what I want you to do is draw me pictures of what you need and that way you don't have to talk. She drew a picture of a hospital and put an X over it. "Princess don't you want to walk?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Well then you need to go and they'll help you." She drew another picture on the bear and it was a car with an X on it. "I promise no car is going to hurt you sweetie." I said grabbing her hairbrush. I got two of her hair bows and she erased the drawings off the bear. I brushed her hair and tried to put it up in pigtails, but anyone could tell I grew up in an all boys family. Charlotte woke up and took the brush from me. "Angelica don't let daddy put up your hair sweetheart. He doesn't know how." She said getting the knots out of her hair. "Ha ha very funny Char. I think it's about time we get going." I said. Charlotte finished doing Angelica's hair and then picked her up to carry her to the car. She tugged on her mother's sleeve and Charlotte looked at her. "What's wrong precious?" She asked. Angelica whispered something in her ear and then Charlotte put Angelica in her car seat. "Don't be scared angel it's all going to be ok." She smiled.


	3. Surgery

Yes, bad grammar from the Rugrats, I apologize.

Charlotte's POV

"So let's see here. Your knee doesn't seem to want to bend either way." Angelica's doctor pointed out looking at her knee. "What does that mean?" I asked. "We're going to have to do a corrective surgery." "You mean you're going to cut her open?" Drew asked covering Angelica's ears. "Well yes, if you ever want your daughter to walk again she needs this, and as soon as possible." He explained. Drew got misty eyes and I held Angelica's hand. She was on Drew's lap and he kissed her head. I feel miserable. I'm a business woman and that's what I'm known for. Right now all I want to be is the mother of a _healthy_ little three year old baby girl. When I look in her eyes I see an outgoing girl trapped behind bruises and injuries. They arrested the man who ran over Angelica, and he's on trial for that, and for murder and assault. I would have been charged for murder and assault if I would have found him. I'm going back to work tomorrow, and if Angelica isn't better I'm taking her with me. "So when would she need the surgery?" I asked. "Today, if possible." He told us. Drew looked alarmed and I tried to keep it together but I felt the same way. Angelica didn't even know what was happening.

I feel so bad for her. She never gets to see her own mommy anymore, and she needs me! What's going to happen after the surgery? Is she going to heal? Is she going to walk? I want it to be me, just so it's not her. Not a three year old girl. I need to be there for her when she needs things after the surgery, but I can't be. Drew went into the hallway so they could talk without scaring Angelica or me. I was holding her on my lap and she was leaning against me. "Sweetie do you need something?" I asked. She looked up at me weakly and shook her head. I think she's exhausted from lack of sleep. Whenever she sleeps the pain wakes her up. She's such a sensitive girl, so this is one of the worst things that could have happened. Drew came back in with his head down and I heard him sniffle. "Drew what'd he say?" I asked. He took Angelica and hugged her tightly, but not too tight so he wouldn't hurt her. "Princess please promise to be brave." He begged. "When does she have to go?" I asked. "Her doctor said for us to take her to get ready right now." Drew said wiping his eyes.

"Daddy stop cryin, I'm going to be brave I promise." She's so mature for someone her age. Of course there are times when she's not mature, at all. "I know princess, you're a very brave girl." Drew started crying more. Every time she talked it hurt us both. Her voice sounds scratchy and pained. Drew and I carried her to the preparation room and laid her in a bed. Lou came in the room half an hour later. He said Drew called him and he wanted to be there for Angelica. "How ya feeling honey?" Lou asked. Angelica answered simply, "Awful." "Well you know I had surgery once. Yes indeed I had surgery on my hip." He smiled. "Thanks grandpa." Angelica grinned. "You'll be fine." He promised. Drew thanked his father and Lou left the room. "He's right princess. Don't be scared. Daddy's right here and I'll be waiting for you." He said kissing her head. Her surgeon came out and told us he was going to put her under anesthetics so we had to leave the room, but I kissed my angel goodbye and then left with Drew.

Drew's POV

Charlotte looked really concerned and I was trying to comfort her. "Drew she's in there all alone!" She cried. "I know honey, but she's Angelica. You know she'll be ok." I assured. "I know she's special, but I don't want her to deal with this at such an early age. Actually at any age!" She started to tear up again so I grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about it too much honey. I'm scared too, but she'll go through some bad things in her life and _we_ have to be the ones to help her." I explained. "I know, but it's just so frustrating to know that another human being did this to her!" She said holding her head. "I don't think I feel very well." I said starting to feel sick. "Why what's wrong?" Charlotte asked. "My stomach feels sick. I think I'm just stressed out." I said lying my head down. We sat out there for hours, and my nerves were eating me alive. I can't eat, or take a nap, or even drink. I'm too worried about Angelica, why is this taking so long? I just want to know she's ok. When I know she's ok I won't feel so miserable. Why couldn't I have run out to the front yard and just take her in my arms. Why couldn't I have gotten her off the road? The doctors just keep walking by. Making me more nervous as to why they weren't talking to me! My sweet little princess never does anything!

Sure she gets into things sometimes, and wants things to go her way, but she's always sweet about it. Charlotte still looked pale and really tired. "Char honey are you ok?" I asked. She glared at me and I looked the other way. "She's scared and alone." Charlotte cried. "Sweetheart, she's got us right outside." I comforted her. "She doesn't know that. What if she thinks we've abandoned her?" She asked me. "Charlotte we'll be the first thing she sees when she opens her little eyes." I assured. We waited another two hours and then the doctor invited us to the recovery room. "She can leave the hospital tomorrow morning, but she'll need constant attention and help." He told us. Charlotte and I ran to her side and saw her sleeping on the hospital bed. "She's such a precious little angel." I said out loud. "You're right she is, but I'm scared to see her knee." Charlotte admitted. I didn't want to lift the covers and see it, but I know I have to sooner or later.

Tommy's POV

"What's wrong with her?" Phil asked. "She doesn't even look like Angelica, she looks like a scaredy monster!" I was tellin my friends what I saw at my Uncle Drew's house. Angelica got hurted, and I don't know what happened. Chuckie's daddy came in and put him in the play pen. "Hi Chuckie." We all said at the same time. "What's wrong you guys?" He asked. "We're just worried about Angelica." "Oh, you know my daddy was saying that Angelica got hitted by a car." Chuckie said. "How do you get hitted by a car?" Lil asked. "I don't know, but it's not good. He said that she had to go to the hopsital." Chuckie told us. "How come?" I asked. "She had a somethin wrong with her knee." Chuckie explained. We were all trying to get my mommy to come to the play pen, but she was with Dilly trying to get him to sleep. I don't want to go in the car anymore!

*The next morning; Charlotte's POV*

My alarm clock went off at five in the morning, and I went to eat breakfast. I took a shower, put up my hair, got dressed, did my make-up and ran to my car. Drew stayed with Angelica all night at the hospital, and I brought a blanket, a pillow, and my first aid kit. I brought three bags filled with things I thought she'd need. Angelica's going to work with me today, because Drew has to go a lot of places today, and I want to keep Angelica in one place. I walked into the hospital room and saw my Angelica crying in Drew's arms. "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked setting my bags down. Drew was bouncing Angelica and I felt so bad for leaving her the whole night. "How are you feeling baby?" I asked. "She's been up all night crying and crying. She said her knee hurt and her throat hurts even more when she's crying." Drew said patting her back. "Come to mommy angel." I said taking Angelica. She held on tightly to my hand and Drew kissed her goodbye. "I'm going to be with you all day sweetie." I told her. I put her car seat in the passenger seat and pushed it as far away from the windshield as possible. I put her in the car and buckled her in. Her knee is in a bloody cast and a brace. "Do you want anything honey?" I asked.

She had Cynthia in her hand, and that's apparently all she wants right now. When I got to work I was carrying three bags, a briefcase, and Angelica. I sat Angelica down against the wall of the parking lot. "One second Angelica." I said whipping out my phone. "Jonathon come get my bags. I have my daughter with me and she can't walk she just got out of surgery." I explained. I picked Angelica back up and Jonathon came downstairs to get my bags. The first thing I did when I got into my office is put the blanket on the floor and gave Angelica a pillow. "Angel no matter what you want, just tell mommy and I'll get it for you." I told her. She smiled at me, and when I thought I heard her talk I looked behind me, but she was sleeping. Jonathon came up to me discussing everything we had to do this morning, but I kept looking down at Angelica. "Charlotte she's fine!" Jonathon snapped. "Talk to me like that again and you won't be!" I fought back. Our yelling woke up Angelica and she started crying from the pain of her knee. "Sweetie don't cry mommy's here." I said patting her back. I heard her start to choke and I put her down. "Angelica what's wrong?" I asked her.

She couldn't talk, or breathe well. "Jonathon go get help! Angelica try to breathe." She grabbed my arm and gagged. "Do you need to throw up?" I asked panicked. She nodded and I grabbed my trashcan and put it in front of her. She coughed up blood for an entire minute. She coughed and tried to catch her breath. I picked her up and held her close. "Everything is alright honey." I promised petting her hair. I went to put her on the blanket so she could go back to sleep. When I tried to lay her down she wouldn't let go of me. "Sweetheart, mommy needs to get some work done." I tried to explain. When I looked into her teary eyes I couldn't help it. I took my phone off the hook and I sat down with Angelica. "I brought you some cough drops to soothe your throat princess." I told Angelica. She started sucking on one and then she looked like she felt sick again. "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked. "I'm really thirsty mommy." She said with a scratchy voice. Jonathon still wasn't back yet, so I got a juice box out of one of the bags. Angelica finished it faster than I've ever seen her drink. "Anything else hurt?" I asked. She nodded again. "What is it angel?" I asked.

"I don't feel good." She frowned. I kissed her forehead. "Mommy's right here baby." I told her. I felt sick to my stomach. After a while she started to fall back asleep and I tucked her in. The whole three hours I was working at my computer I heard Angelica peacefully snoring. I took my five minute lunch break on the floor helping Angelica eat her lunch. Jonathon completely disappeared. I just might fire that man. "Angelica sweetie, wake up." I said lightly shaking her back and forth. "Is it time to go home?" She asked yawning. "No angel it's lunch time." I told her getting out her lunch. "Thank you mommy." She smiled. "Of course sweetheart." I smiled back. She ate her sandwich and yogurt, but she didn't even try to eat the cookies. "You really do feel sick don't you angel?" "Daddy said that cookies aren't good for my throat." Angelica told me. "Well neither is talking honey, now go to sleep because you didn't sleep last night." I tucked her back in and she closed her eyes.

Drew's POV

I'm so embarrassed with what happened today. I was with one of my co-workers at lunch and he had a box of cookies which reminded me of Angelica, and I just couldn't help it. I started bawling and I couldn't even catch my breath. I just keep remembering last night. She was crying all night long, and I couldn't make her feel better. She actually asked me, "Daddy am I going to die?" I feel miserable! I don't want Angelica to be scared, and I surely don't want her to be hurt! I don't even want to imagine the pain she's in. She's my little girl, and I barely can comprehend my feelings about this whole situation. It seems like the worst nightmare I've ever had, but it's really happening. I just imagine how much Stu loves Tommy, and I love Angelica twenty times as much. I have pictures of her and Charlotte together on my desk. I can't look at them without being terrified for the future. What if Angelica is crippled permanently? It's going to be so hard on her going to physical therapy. She's three she doesn't even know what physical or therapy even means! I miss my angel so much. It's times like these I realize that I don't spend enough time with her. I give her everything she wants, but I want to give her more than that.

Stu's POV

Tommy hasn't stopped crying all day long! I've fed him, he doesn't need to be changed, and I've bounced him, and wrapped him in a blanket. He's just really upset. Didi was teaching today so I didn't know what to do. It doesn't help to be so exhausted. My brother called me at four in the morning crying and telling me he needed someone to talk to. It's not easy at all to see my young niece in the hospital, and my big bro in such bad emotional health. Even my sister in law is looking sick from depression. Didi has been trying to help as much as she could. We both feel at blame for this, but I know we're not. Drew told me that Charlotte said all Tommy did was cry when he saw Angelica. He probably thinks the boogey man got her or something. "Hey champ, if you're worried about Angelica its ok. She's going to be fine." Once I told Tommy that he started laughing. "That's my boy." I hugged him tightly and then I heard Dill crying. "Not you too." I groaned.

Charlotte's POV

I looked at my watch and noticed it was time for my meeting. Angelica was still sleeping and Jonathon told me that he got stuck in the elevator, so I told him to get out of my sight and not come back until I said he could. Angelica could have been choking to death! I kissed her three times and then went down to my meeting. I sat there bored to tears listening to them talk about changes in the company. "We're doing perfectly fine! Just get out there and make some more money!" I said. Everyone got up and went to go get more money. I went back upstairs to get my daughter and take her home. Drew gets home around now so he's going to watch her while I finish my day here. I walked into my office and Angelica wasn't where I left her. My heart sunk and I lost my breath. I ran around my whole office screaming her name looking for her. She couldn't have walked away, because she can't walk! I called Drew and told him I couldn't find her. He came over within ten minutes. "Now tell me how you lost her." He said looking under my desk.

"I had to go to a meeting, and I didn't want to leave her but she was sleeping and I thought she'd be fine." I was breathing hard from fear. Drew hugged me and I felt him shaking. "Let's find her." He said. We looked all over my office and then we went downstairs. We sent faxes to every person in the building, and then I got a call from Jonathon. "What do you want?" I asked picturing slapping Jonathon across the face. "I found something you might want." He laughed. "What is it?" I asked. "Your little girl." I heard Angelica in the background. "What do you want Jonathon?" I asked losing my breath again. "Well I just want my job secured. I don't want to be fired, and I want to come back." He said. "Fine now give me my angel back right now!" I yelled. He came up through the elevator and I had to stop Drew from punching him. Jonathon's too stupid to be a bad guy. I called security and they called the police for kidnapping. Angelica was fine thank goodness, she was still sleeping. I woke her up gently again. "Angelica daddy is taking you home. Mommy will be home as soon as she can." I promised kissing her goodbye. She blew me a kiss and Drew carried her to the elevator.

Drew's POV

I walked Angelica downstairs and she was holding on to me tightly. "What's wrong sugar pie?" I asked. "Did Jonathon try to hurt me?" She asked. "No sweetness of course not, he was just taking you to spend some time with you." I lied. "Why was you and mommy so mad then?" She asked. "Well sweetie, because your mother and I just, well we don't want to share you." I said kissing her. "Daddy I'm hungry." She pouted. "Well let's go home and take a bath and I'll make you some nice warm soup." I said buckling her in the car. When we got home Angelica was asleep again. She really is sleep deprived right now after everything that's happened. I laid her down on her bed and went to cook her soup. I just don't want her throat to bother her while she eats. My little angel is the most precious and amazing person in my life. She reminds me so much of her mother. Angelica practically is a tiny Charlotte. I don't think I want to teach her how to work a phone. I heard Angelica upstairs crying and I went upstairs to get her. She was lying on her bed and I picked her up. "Its ok honey daddy's here." I comforted. She wiped her tears away on her sleeve. "I love you daddy." She cried. "I love you too princess." I said taking her downstairs.

Angelica's POV

My daddy put me down in my booster chair so I could eat my soup. Daddy doesn't like it when I cry, 'cept I couldn't help it! I keep having scary dreams about my mommy or daddy dropping me and I get runned over by a car! I slurped my soup while daddy was on the phone with uncle Stu. He was telling him about the day he had at work and he couldn't stop thinkin bout me. I kept eating and tried not to feel bad for making my daddy upset, but I feel awful. I started crying and my daddy hanged up the phone. "What's wrong princess?" He asked. "I feel bad." He looked even sadder. "What hurts angel?" He asked. "I feel bad I made you and mommy sad." I kept trying to get a breath. He picked me up and then sat down with me on his knee. "Angelica you know mommy and I love you very, very much. You're not making us sad, we're just sad that you're hurt." "Daddy that's the same thing." I started crying real hard. "Don't cry princess it's alright." He stood up and walked me to the living room. "Do you want to play a game?" He asked. "What kind of game?" I asked. "A game your uncle Stu and I made up when we were younger."

"Alright daddy!" I love playing games daddy made up. He took out a ball from the toy bin. "Alright angel when I roll this ball to you, you're not allowed to roll it back until you name something else that works with the category I say." I don't know what he's talkin about. "What's that mean?" I asked. "When I say farm animals you think?" "Ponies!" I giggled. "Alright good, now roll it back to me." I rolled it back to him and he said chicks. We went on playing for a long time until daddy's watch beeped and he put the ball away. "Come with me princess." He said picking me up. "Are you sleepy?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright then let's take a nap." He put me on my bed and covered me up. He kissed me and then his watch beeped again. He turned the light off and left me by myself. I held on to Cynthia real tight and covered up my head. I tried real hard to sleep but my stupid knee hurt too much to move around.

Drew's POV

I completely forgot that I had to get Angelica's paperwork to the doctor today! I'm going to be too late if I have to wake up Angelica and put her in the car. I ran next door to Stu's house and told him that I needed him to go check on her soon. I handed him a key and then ran to my car. The doctor took the paperwork but then he called me back in to show me something. He showed me a fracture on Angelica's ankle and how her knee was fixed. I could barely stand to look at that. I know I wouldn't want that to happen to me, so why in the world would I want to see it happen to my baby? I took a deep breath and tried not to get upset. When he handed me Angelica's medication I left. I tried to get home as soon as I could and when I did get home Stu was sitting there with Angelica. "Is she alright?" I asked walking closer. "Yeah she's fine she just had a nightmare." Stu said standing up with her on his hip. "Well then let me hold her." I thanked Stu and then sent him on his way. Angelica looked petrified. "Alright angel how about you nap with daddy and I'll take away all the bad dreams." I said kissing her nose. She smiled at me which probably means her throats bothering her again. It's times like these I really wish Charlotte was home.


	4. Flashbacks

Alright! Warning this may have very bad grammar because that's the way these children talk I'm sorry! Thanks for reading! I appreciate it very much! (Flash back chapter)

Drew's POV

Charlotte took her hair down to get in the shower. She's just so stressed out today. She told me everything that went on with Angelica at work today. It's going to be hard to get Angelica back to the way she usually is. There's still some Angelica in her, but she's surely been shaken up from this. I've been trying to take her mind off the pain, and her throat is healing more and more. Charlotte stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "So what are we doing for dinner?" She asked. "How about I cook some chicken?" I asked. "How about something that won't scratch Angelica's throat?" She asked getting an attitude. "Well we could eat potatoes, but Angelica will only eat them if they're drenched with cheese." I stood up from the bed. I remember the first time I ever fed Angelica actual food.

*Flashback*

I put Angelica in her highchair and got a spoon out. She looked at me with her beautiful, curious, big blue eyes. "Are you hungry cupcake?" I asked tickling her. She giggled and I got out some mashed potatoes from the fridge. I heated them, but not too hot. She looked at me like she thought I was crazy. "Come on angel pie, you'll love them." I said putting the spoon closer to her mouth. She opened it up and took a big bite. She spit it back out and made a cute little 'that's so gross!' face. Everything she does is so adorable. Charlotte came in and put cheese on her mashed potatoes and started eating them while talking to Jonathon on the phone. Angelica looked wide eyed and started babbling. "Do you want to try cheese too muffin?" I asked grabbing a bag of shredded cheese. She forked down the whole bowl and then started hiccupping. "You can't eat too fast pumpkin." I bounced her on my hip. She was sucking on her knuckles. My princess is the most beautiful girl in the world.

*End Flashback in Charlotte's POV*

For the past week all Angelica has done is eat, drink, sleep, and get surgery. She had her surgery three days ago, and she still has constant pain. She keeps crying, and every time she does it just makes me think of the pain she's going through. She's just so precious, and she deserves everything, but only everything that's good. Angelica was sleeping on her father's lap while I was trying to do business while whispering. Mr. McClain was asking why I was whispering and I told him I was in the room with my sleeping daughter and I couldn't leave her. He told me to call him back when I wanted to do business. It makes me so angry that people just don't care about what other people are going through! I'm sure I've done that to plenty of people, but I doubt that they're daughter was mauled by a car. Even when I was pregnant with Angelica I dealt with some people treating me badly because I was going to have a baby and I was still working. I'll never forget that one incident I had.

*flashback*

I've been throwing up all morning! Being nine months and twelve days pregnant and working as a C.E.O. in a giant corporation is _not _easy. The good thing is I don't mind what's easy and what's not. All I know is that I'm having a baby girl soon and I have a lot of paperwork to do. Drew keeps begging me to stay home and rest for the baby, but she'll be fine. My mother had me the day after she stopped working and then went back that afternoon. Of course I'd never be that neglectful to my child, I'm going back the next day. I could feel her kicking me in the meeting I was in and they kept asking me if I needed to be excused. "I'm not handicapped I'm just pregnant!" I have to respond that way too many times! I got on the elevator and I felt this sharp pain on my back. I fell to my knees on the floor and held my stomach. I quickly got out my cell phone and called Drew. "Drew I think our daughter is ready to come now." I said calmly. I heard him screaming and causing a racket. "Calm down Drew! Come pick me up at work, and hurry." I ordered. I picked myself off the floor and sat down on a bench outside. Drew drove up quickly and helped me into the car. "How long have you been feeling the pains?" He asked. "I've timed them Drew they're four minutes apart we've got some time to make it to the hospital." This is the worst pain I've ever felt in my life.

We finally made it to the hospital and a bunch of my friends and family were already in the waiting room. They took me into the delivery room and Drew took my phone away. He said the last thing I needed right now was stress. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it as tightly as I could. I was screaming at the top of my lungs and the only thing I heard were people telling me to push. I tried as hard as I could to get her out, and then I finally heard her crying. I was gasping for breath and Drew was crying. "She's so beautiful." He said holding her. "What should we name her?" I asked. "Well she's beautiful like an angel. I say we name her Angelica." I grabbed my phone back from him and smiled. "She's so adorable." I said putting up her very small hairs in two little pig tails. "Like mother like daughter." Drew smiled.

*End flashback In Betty's POV*

"Howie! Have you seen Phil and Lil's reptar?" I yelled. He came running down the stairs handing me the toy. "Thanks Howie. Lil needs some pjs and a blanket. I need some sleep." I said lying down. Howard put them in their cribs and then came back to bed. "Lil's starting to run faster." He told me. "She is? She gets it from me, she'll be running track soon enough." I laughed. Howard started laughing too. "Well who am I going to teach to knit?" He asked. "Well Phil's going to be playing football, so I don't know Howie." "Maybe you could teach me how to throw a football." He suggested. I started laughing hysterically and then looked at him. "Oh, you're serious?" I asked. "Of course not dear." He said flipping over. I didn't mean to make him all pouty, but he'll be fine. I remember when I was pregnant with the twins and we used to sit and talk all the time. I couldn't play sports, or run. I couldn't do anything but sit and eat. I'm glad I'm not pregnant anymore, and two is enough for me.

Didi's POV

I've been dreading the day I had to see Angelica since the accident. I can't see her all scratched up and hurt, because it's all my fault! She's just so young and small. I just keep waiting for her to run through the door and ask me for a cookie. She's not even walking so I hear from Charlotte. She's been calling me every single day, sometimes even in tears. She told me that Angelica hasn't been the same since the accident, which worries me deeply. I feel worse every day about this whole thing. I remember when she first met Tommy. It was so adorable.

*Flashback*

My newborn tiny baby was sleeping so sweetly. He's been fed and burped and put his binky in his mouth. I heard the doorbell ring and Stu open the door. My little niece came in the kitchen and looked up wide eyed at me. "Hi aunt Didi!" She said with her cheery soft voice. "Hello Angelica. I love your new dress." I told her. "Thank you aunt Didi." She said with a big grin. She has Charlotte's pretty blue eyes and long eyelashes. "Is that the baby?" She asked. "Yes sweetie this is Tommy." "Can I please hold him?" She asked. "Princess Aunt Didi should hold the baby, because you're a little too small." He said picking her up. She pouted and I felt bad for her. "Angelica I'll let you hold Tommy if you sit down on the couch and I sit next to you." I negotiated. "Ok!" She was gleaming with happiness. "Be very careful now." I said showing her how to hold Tommy. "Now put your hand under his head." She was doing a good job for a two year old. It's so sweet to see her hold him. They're both two of the most adorable children I've ever seen.

*End of flashback Angelica's POV*

My mommy's been playing with me today! She is usually too busy for me. She showed me how to paint nails, but I didn't do very good. My mommy and daddy have been trying to show me what to do with my knee. I feel like I can walk, but my knee doesn't move when I try to move it. "Mommy my knee hurts!" I cried. She picked me up and started rocking me on her hip. She just moved side to side and then she kissed me. "Mommy what's going to happen to me?" I asked. "What do you mean angel?" She's been paying a lot of attention to me. "I mean I'm broked now. Whenever one of my toys get broked we always replace it. Are you going to replace me?" I started crying. She looked surprised. "Angelica we can't replace you. You're the most special little girl in the whole world. You're just a baby you're going to heal." She hugged me and it hurt my back from the scrapes, but I wanted her to hug me. I don't want to be anywhere but with my parents, but they never have time for me. I'm glad they have time for me now; maybe I should get runned over more often. "I'm not a baby mommy." I frowned. "Well you're my baby sweetheart." She put me down and gave me a glass of juice. My daddy came by and picked me back up into the air. "How are you feeling angel?" He asked. I put my head down and he kissed me. "Do you want to go on a walk with me buttercup? I think you might like the fresh air." My daddy opened the door to carry me around outside. I remember the very first time we went on a walk.

*Flashback*

My daddy said we're going walking. "Where do you want to walk to sugarplum?" He asked. "You said we had to stop and sit the poses." I reminded. "No angel I said we had to stop and sniff the roses." He laughed. "Daddy I'm hungry!" I felt my tummy growling. "Well let's go get you some McDonalds." He said walking closer to the McDonalds. I asked for an ice cream chicken nuggets and fruit punch. I kissed my daddy's cheek and he kissed mine back. My daddy gets me whatever I want, he's like play dough. I love him so much though. He sat me on the bench outside and we started eating our lunch. My throat feels a lot better, so it's a lot easier to eat, but my hands hurt when I move them. My daddy helped me eat by getting me food that you don't have to use your whole hand to hold. I love eating with my daddy at the park! I remember the first time my daddy took me to the park.

*Flashback*

"Angelica sweetie hang on." My daddy begged. I kept cryin cause I want to swing with the big kids and I'm really hungry! "What do you want angel?" He asked. I can't talk yet so I just kept screaming. He bounced me up and down, and up and down until I finally just stopped. He's not gonna figure it out so I shouldn't try? Some people in this world are just plain dumb. My mommy came over with my baby food and I realized that my parents are probably the only smart peoples on this whole planet. My mommy kissed me over and over because she said I was "the cutest little girl in the whole wide world" and then she took me to a baby swing. I wanna swing on the big girl swings, but they say I'm too little. I'm not little, I'm just growing! My daddy pushed me on the swing and then let me try to walk a little. They like to watch me walk, cause I used to not be able to. I ran once I saw some lady with cookies, and my daddy came chasing after me. I slipped on a puddle and scraped my knee! I started screaming as loud as I could and my daddy put a band-aid on my owie. I started to cheer up a little and I giggled. My daddy looked really happy that I was happy, and he took me back to the car.

*End of flashback Drew's POV*

My poor little Angelica can barely move without feeling some kind of pain. I thought taking her to the park would make her happy, but she seems like she's upset. "Angel, do you want to go home?" I asked. "No daddy I love eating here with you." She smiled. I feel so bad for her! She's just a baby, and she's already been through surgery and broken bones, and getting run over by a car! Charlotte said that they were going to have a trial for the man that ran her over, but if I went to that I might end up in jail. I can't even begin to think of someone seeing a little girl in the road, running her over, and not stopping. When Angelica was done I picked her up and she whimpered from the pain of her scratches. "I'm so sorry cupcake!" I said panicked. "It's ok daddy. I just hit my knee on your side, I'm sorry." She told me. "No angel don't be sorry, are you alright?" I asked. She nodded her head and I decided to take her home. Charlotte was sleeping on the couch and I put Angelica next to her. "Princess your mother needs sleep right now, so why don't you take a quick nap with her?" I whispered. Angelica got in between her mother's arms, she's so adorable. Charlotte woke up barely, looked down at Angelica, and just smiled. They both went to sleep and I'm so relieved that after all of this, my little girl's ok.

*One week later*

I haven't heard a peep out of Angelica this morning, which is odd because she's almost back to her old self. I walked upstairs to find her and she was coloring a picture on her bed. "How are you today angel?" I asked. "My knee hurts." She pouted. "Let's go downstairs and see what mommy made for breakfast." I said putting her on my hip. She leaned on my shoulder and sighed. "Daddy I want to walk." She frowned sitting in her booster chair. "Princess, listen, you have to heal before you can walk again." I said petting her head. She looked misty eyed and I kissed her cheek. "Come on sweetheart smile." Charlotte pleaded. Angelica didn't smile, but she started eating. "Angel mommy has to go to work, I know its Saturday, but daddy will watch you." Charlotte explained. Angelica looked even sadder so I picked her up. "Are you full yet?" I asked. She nodded her head and I told her to kiss Charlotte goodbye. "What do you want to do today pumpkin?" I asked. "I want to go to the park, or the playground, or the movies, or the arcade, or." I cut her off. "Alright princess, we'll go anywhere you want." I laughed.

She's such a demanding little girl, just like Charlotte. After what happened a few weeks ago, she deserves anything she ever wants. She deserved that before the accident too. She's my precious little girl, and she's always been that way. I remember when I first saw her, and how much she looked like Charlotte. I just loved her so much, I didn't even know how to express how much I loved her. I still love her that much, and if it's even possible, maybe more. She has some scratches that are healing and some bruises are fading. No matter what happens, she's always beautiful. She wanted me to take her to the toy store, but I know if I take her in there we'll leave with two of each toy. I took her to the park and she wanted to play, but she couldn't. While I was walking by I sat her down on a bench and gave her a juice box. I sat next to her and took out my phone. I was texting Charlotte and I looked at Angelica, who was looking at her feet. Before I could ask what she was thinking, some little boy came up to her.

"What happened to you?" He asked. "What do you care?" Angelica said rudely. "I just wanted to know, but now I guess someone just beat you up." He scoffed. His father came over and took him. "I'm sorry is he bothering you?" He asked. Angelica started crying and I held her. "Its fine kids are kids I guess." I said holding back my anger. "If you don't mind me asking, what _did_ happen to your little girl?" He asked suspiciously. "She got hit, by a car." I said feeling ashamed of myself for letting that happen to her. "I'm really sorry to hear that." He looked sorry he asked too. "Well if you don't mind I have to take my angel home to change her knee bandage." I said turning away. Angelica was still crying and I was patting her back. "Daddy I want mommy." She sobbed. "Oh poor sweet darling, your mother should be home later in the afternoon." "Do people feel bad for me?" She asked. "Well sweetness what happened to you was very horrible." I explained. "Did I do something bad?" She asked. "Of course not princess, it wasn't your fault." I assured. She looked at me sadly and then said something that perked up my day. "Some people in this world need to learn how to drive." She said seriously. I couldn't help but laugh at her innocence.

On the way home Charlotte texted me again, but I couldn't read it while I was driving. Angelica fell asleep on the way home and I was trying to figure out why Charlotte was texting me so much. When I got in the driveway I looked at my phone and Charlotte had sent me seven texts. They all consisted on the same thing. "Is Angelica alright? Why aren't you answering? Is she sick? What's going on?" So on and so on. Angelica was still sleeping so I carried her to her room and sat on the bed. I could watch her sleep for hours, she's just so precious. I kissed my little girl and tucked her in avoiding looking at her knee. When she wakes up I'll have to change the bandage, which I hate doing. Her knee has stitches galore, and it's purple and red. Charlotte still hasn't looked at it, she says she doesn't have the heart. I know I don't want to look at that. I just don't know how to understand it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the Rugrats bad grammar! They just talk that way XD

Didi's POV

It's the first time I'm seeing Angelica today since the accident. I'm bringing over sandwiches and cake, but I'm scared to see Angelica's condition. I knocked on the door and Charlotte answered it with tears running down her cheeks and Angelica was crying too. "Charlotte what's wrong?" I asked. She let me in and sat down. "Angelica woke up and one of her stitches broke in her sleep. She's scared to go back to the doctor." She explained. I felt awful for them. "Well where's Drew?" I asked. "He went to the doctor to find out what we're supposed to do." Angelica started crying even harder and Charlotte and I both patted her back. "Angelica sweetie, don't worry it's going to be ok." I said. She was holding onto her mother for dear life. "Angel your Aunt Didi's right." Charlotte agreed. "Well if you're hungry, I brought your favorite." I told her pulling out the ham sandwich. Angelica turned towards me and rubbed her right eye. "Thank you Aunt Didi." She said with a grateful voice. Drew came through the door which made her even happier. "Daddy!" She smiled holding out her arms. "Hi princess." He said kissing her. "Didi do you mind if you take Angelica in the kitchen? I have to talk to Charlotte." Drew asked. "Well of course Drew." I took Angelica by the hand and took her in the kitchen.

Drew's POV

When I woke up this morning Angelica was crying and there was blood drenched on her sheets. She must have slept on her knee, but whatever happened she broke her stitch and it's too soon to be off so she has to get it redone. I can't imagine sitting there holding her hand while she cries and screams because she has to get stitched back up! She's too little to have that done! Charlotte has been crying again, I can tell from her puffy eyes. "She has to get them redone!" I complained. "What?" She asked angrily. "I know! I don't know what's wrong with these people!" I almost started hyperventilating. "Calm down Drew. Maybe we can distract her." Charlotte suggested. "Charlotte we have to do something. She's been so good, and brave!" I pointed out. "You would think she was twenty and not three." Charlotte smirked proudly. "She's been so brave for a three year old. I just couldn't be happier she's alive. Charlotte when I saw her, I just, I couldn't imagine her still being alive. I thought for sure that car ended both our lives." I said starting to cry. "Drew she's alright." Charlotte reminded me. "She's just the most important thing in my life." I said drying my tears away. "She means the same to me Drew, but we both have jobs that don't let her spend enough time as we might like to spend with her." She said. "Well I want that to stop! I want to always be with her, but if without my job we'd have to move to a smaller house." "Drew she's fine. She'll be alright." Charlotte tried to comfort me.

Angelica's POV

My aunt Didi brought me a big sandwich and a giant piece of cake! I don't even remember the last time I saw aunt Didi! She told me that she was so sorry for what happened to me. When I told her not to be because it wasn't her fault she didn't answer. She seems sad that I got hurted. I don't know why she's so sad. My parents are both real sad too. They tell me it's cause they're worried about me and me develerment. I asked what that was and they said how I grow. My mommy and daddy were talking in the living room. Aunt Didi was asking me a whole bunch of questions. She wants to know how bad my knee hurts. It feels like someone is kicking it with spiky shoes real hard and that's only when I'm sitting down. When someone's carrying me it hurts way worse. My mommy and daddy came in the room and asked aunt Didi to please go home. My daddy picked me up and my mommy held my hand and we walked to the car. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Well sugarplum we have to go get your knee checked out. Just to see if there's anything wrong." He told me. "I don't want to go back there!" I screamed. My daddy looked really upset. "Princess I don't want you to worry. All you need to do is relax, and not worry." He said. I kept crying because I don't want my knee to hurt anymore.

Drew's POV

My poor little girl is crying in the backseat because she's so scared. I want to cheer her up but I don't know how. Charlotte had a brave face on, but I could tell she wasn't calm either. When we got to the hospital I had to take my daughter in and she was screaming and crying. Charlotte hung up her phone and tried to help me make Angelica happy. Her doctor called her in to look at her knee. When he took the bandage off Charlotte looked away so she wouldn't have to see it. The doctor looked worried. "What's wrong?" I asked. "She's going to need to be re-stitched." He told me. "No! No please, please daddy I'm sorry for whatever I did! Please no more stitches!" My little angel cried. "Sweetheart you didn't do anything wrong!" I promised. She cried and I hugged her. Charlotte left the room for a minute and then came back in when she got herself together. "Alright now my nurse is in surgery so do you think she'll lay still?" He asked. "I doubt that." I admitted. "Well then will one of you please hold her down and the other hold her leg still while I do the stitches?" The doctor asked. Charlotte and I looked at each other with the same look. We don't want to hold her down, but we want her to heal. I laid Angelica flat on the table and held her shoulders down. Angelica was screaming and crying and begging me to let her go.

Charlotte walked over to Angelica and held her leg still. "Mommy let go! Please mommy please!" She squealed. I started crying, but I looked away so she wouldn't see. Angelica was screaming louder and louder. I didn't even know someone could scream that loud! As soon as the doctor was done I hugged Angelica and cried. That was the single worst thing I've ever had to do. Charlotte hugged Angelica too. "Angel, are you alright? Mommy's so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you at all." She said looking really upset. "Daddy didn't want to either princess. I'm so sorry pumpkin." I said picking her up. I supported her legs so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable for her. I'm worried that she's not talking to us. I don't want her to be angry or upset with me. Charlotte looked back at Angelica and then looked down at her feet. She looked miserable because of what just happened. When we got home Angelica still wouldn't talk to us. "Sweetie do you want mommy to get you anything?" Charlotte asked. "I want to be alone." She cried. "Cupcake don't be upset. We're sorry princess, we didn't want to do that." I held her hand. She sniffled and Charlotte and I both kissed her.

This is too much for her to handle. I looked over and saw her fast asleep on the couch. I feel so awful for holding her down! She has to be in the worst pain. Charlotte looked miserable. Angelica is our number one priority, and it's so hard to watch her go through this. Angelica woke up and looked at me. "What is it princess?" I asked. "Can I sit on your lap daddy?" She asked in a tired voice. "Of course honeycomb. Why?" I asked. "I feel safer when I'm with you." She makes me so happy and upset at the same time. "Well I'm right here sweetie." I said hugging her. She fell back asleep in my lap after awhile. I heard Charlotte laughing in the kitchen and I sat Angelica to the side. "What's so funny?" I asked. "I'm looking at my baby pictures my mom sent." She said handing them to me. "You were adorable!" I laughed. "My mom said that when I sent her those pictures of Angelica she thought they were pictures of me as a kid." "Well you do look a lot alike." I pointed out. "Well I would hope my daughter looked like me." She smiled and flipped her hair. I love that Charlotte is so beautiful, and she knows it.

Stu's POV

Didi's been upset ever since she got home from Drew's. I was sitting downstairs working on my new invention and I heard someone upstairs crying. I went upstairs to see who it was, and it was Didi. She told me that Angelica was doing really badly and she can't help but feel responsible. I mean Didi actually saw the car hit Angelica. I would have run after the car, but Didi wanted to help Angelica first. I got her out of the road and into the house. I remember that look on Drew's face when he saw her. He looked so sad, but so dazed at the same time. I don't think I've ever seen him so upset, and I've known him all his life pretty much. My niece might be a little spoiled, but I love her no matter what. Phil, Lil, and Chuckie haven't really been over much since the accident. I don't think they trust us anymore.

Charlotte's POV

My little girl was sleeping on the couch looking so quietly. Didi came by earlier and Drew was telling me that she was the one that found Angelica. He even told me something I found _very_ interesting. She saw the car coming, and saw it hit Angelica. Could she have stopped that maniac? If I saw that car coming for my little angel I would have jumped in front of it without thinking twice. My poor Angelica, she's barely talked to me all day. I had to hold her leg down while she was in pain! I felt like I was helping that doctor hurt her. I would never let her be in pain unless it was going to help her, but I couldn't stop that stupid car! I want to go to the trial so I can spit in that man's face. My mother was worried about Angelica because she hasn't seen her since the accident. She hasn't seen Angelica in seven months actually. Drew has been having problems at work lately. His father has been watching Angelica during the day and he told me Drew calls about every hour. I called him one time when I just felt worried about Angelica.

*Next morning*

"Angelica sweetie, mommy's off to work so Grandpa Lou is coming over now." I told her. I would send her there, but Stu and Didi obviously don't pay much attention to her. It'll take a long time to earn my trust back. Lou came in the house with a big grin on his face. "Why so happy pop?" Drew asked. "Oh you know, just got a good night sleep." He smiled. He sleeps during the day too. "Hi grandpa!" Angelica smiled. "There's my brave granddaughter!" He said picking her up and kissing her. "Time to go." Drew frowned looking at his watch. "Bye princess." Drew said kissing her too. "Bye sweetheart." I said kissing her goodbye. "You guys sure like kissing me." Angelica giggled. "That's because you're such a cutie pie." Drew smiled kissing her again. "I love you daddy. I love you mommy." She smiled. "Bye bye angel, be good." I told her. I love my little girl so much that words can't describe it.

Lou's POV

My granddaughter was looking at me wide eyed. "How ya feeling honey?" I asked. "I feel upset grandpa." She frowned. I sat down and put her on my lap. "Why don't you tell grandpa what happened?" I suggested. "I had to get more stitches in my knee, but I didn't want them. It would have been fine if I could've gotten away, but mommy and daddy held me down." She cried. "You're folks we're just trying to help sweetheart." I told her. "Then they shouldn't have taken me to the doctors." She sobbed. "Well I'll tell you what, how about we go get ourselves a nice big bowl of ice cream?" I smiled. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and smiled back. When I heard the news Angelica got hit by a car I thought I was still sleeping. Didi came upstairs hysterical and crying telling me that Angelica was ran over by a car. I didn't know what to say or do, so I just got up and checked on Tommy. All of us were hoping the best, but thinking the worst. Stu even got a little misty eyed when he was thinking about what could have happened.

Thank goodness she's still with us, and she's as happy as she can be right now. I sat down with my granddaughter and we ate our ice cream while I told her a little story about her daddy. She loves listening to her old grandpa tell stories. "I recall a time when your daddy and Uncle Stu got into an argument so big that it resulted in both of them needing stitches." I laughed. She looked curious. "What happened to the stitches?" She asked. "The doctor just removed them." "Did that hurt?" "Don't worry about those stitches Angelica, you'll be alright." I promised her. She climbed down from her chair and took me by the hand. We walked in to the living room and she started coloring pictures. Naturally I turned on one of my fishing shows and it wasn't too long until I knotted off. When I woke up she wasn't where I left her. She can't walk, so she's not far. I looked over and noticed I've been sleeping for three hours. "Angelica? Where'd you go honey?" I asked walking around the house. I stopped and looked in her room and her parent's room but she wasn't there.

"Drew now don't get your garments in a twist, but I can't find Angelica." I confessed over the phone. "Pop! Did you fall asleep again?" He screamed. "Only for a little while, just where do you think she could be?" I asked. "Pop just stay there I'll be there as soon as I can." Drew said hanging up the phone. There was no need for him to be rude. When he got to the house he ran around the house like a chicken with its head cut off screaming Angelica's name. It took him ten minutes before he came downstairs with Angelica sleeping in his arms. "Looks like I wasn't the only one sleeping." I smiled. "She was in the washing machine!" Drew said. "Glad it wasn't running." I joked. "How did she get all the way there though?" He looked curious. "Well it's not a top loader." I explained. "I mean how did she get over there without walking pop?" He's cranky today! "Ask her, not me." Drew woke her up to ask her. "Daddy did I sleep that long?" She asked. "No princess daddy has to go back to work, I just wanted to know how you managed to get in the washing machine." Drew said.

"I had a bad dream about a monster. He came in the house while grandpa was sleeping and ate me. So when I woke up I crawled to the washing machine to hide, but I didn't use my knee." Angelica told him. "Sweetie no monster is going to hurt you, I promise." He comforted her. "If there was any monsters grandpa would take them down before they got to you." I smiled taking her away from Drew. "Well I've got to get back to work. Now you stay out of hiding places young lady." Drew warned kissing her goodbye. "So what are we going to do now sweetie?" I asked her. "No naps!" She warned me. "Scout's honor." I promised. "I don't want scout's honor I want yours grandpa." She told me. I laughed and put her down on the couch. "You got it sweetheart." I said kissing her nose.

Charlotte's POV

I've bought out three major companies today and it's only two O'clock. I was sitting in a meeting when my phone started ringing and I had to leave the room. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello Mrs. Pickles. We're calling to see if you were going to be attending the Victor Woods trial." "Victor Woods, now is that the mad held accountable for that crime I will not say out loud?" I asked politely. "Yes ma'am it is." He responded. "Well I'm sorry but you wouldn't want my husband or me in that courtroom, trust me." I warned. "Thank you for your honesty Mrs. Pickles, but the man that was charged for murder was actually another man. If you don't testify then there's a big chance he could get off scot-free." He told me. "I'll call you back." I told him hanging up. I walked into the ladies room and locked myself in a stall. I have to make the right decision. I do _not_ want that man to just go back out into the world, but I don't want to expose my little girl to all of the court and the drama of everything. If I didn't take Angelica I wouldn't be able to talk about it in front of everyone. I started bawling in the bathroom. Sometimes the stress from this situation is so hard to handle.

I think the hardest thing of all is thinking just how much I love Angelica, and the fact that she doesn't even know what's going on, or why we're letting it happen. After holding her down she probably thinks we're making it worse, I even feel like I am! I feel like a neglectful mother twenty fours a day. I think about all the times I heard my daughter's sweet voice ask "Mommy will you play with me?" and I always answered the same. "No, I'm busy." Why am I too busy for my only baby? I'm going to have to talk to Drew about this. I want that man in jail. I have to push my feelings aside for a little while and try to be alright, for my daughter. I had to sit through three more meetings before going home. I opened the door and saw Angelica sitting on her sleeping Grandfather's lap watching TV. "Hi mommy!" Angelica said with a bright smile. "Hi sweetheart." I smiled back picking her up. "Were you good for Grandpa Lou?" I asked. "Very good." Lou said waking up. "Thanks for babysitting her Pop." I smiled. "It's not babysitting when it's your own granddaughter." He corrected tickling Angelica. "Bye grandpa!" Angelica grinned. "Bye sweetheart." He said walking out the door. "Mommy I'm hungry." Angelica whined. "Well why don't I make you a sandwich?" I asked. "Okie dokie!" She smiled. I sat her down in her booster seat. "What kind of sandwich do you want sweetheart?" I asked. "I want peanut butter!" She said. I made her the sandwich and handed it to her. My back was killing me, so I walked to the living room and laid down on the couch.

Drew's POV

Work really wasn't bad today. I walked into my house and Charlotte was sleeping on the couch. I heard Angelica in the kitchen so I went to go see her. She had somehow climbed onto the counter and gotten into the cookie jar. "Hi daddy!" She said with her mouth filled with cookies. "Angelica! What have I told you about eating too many cookies?" I asked. She frowned and got sad eyes. "Aw, cupcake don't be sad. Daddy's sorry." I said patting her head. "I'm sorry too daddy." She said. I took her upstairs to her bedroom so we could play with her doll house, or color a picture, pretty much anything she wants to do. I set her down, and she climbed back onto my lap. "What do you want muffin?" I asked. "I'm sleepy." She said leaning against me. I kissed her on the cheek and waited for her to go to sleep.


End file.
